Maphilindo Holiday
by TeQueiro
Summary: Malaysia, Philippines dan Indonesia bersama para anggota G8 serta Romano, Spain dan Prussia mengunjungi sebuah Colosseum, menikmati keindahannya, mengecap manis dan pahit semua hal yang terjadi di dalamnya.


**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**MAPHILINDO HOLIDAY**

**Warning : crack pair, country names, OC, OOC, pengawuran tingkat tinggi, oke?**

**Don't like don't flame, this is just a fanfic :P  
**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Usai rapat ASEAN yang berakhir penuh absurditas dan segala hal yang berbau _unfixed_, trio maphilindo memutuskan keluar dari ruang konferensi, mencoba mencari udara segar di sebuah padang rumput yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi gedung rapat. Indonesia berbaring di antara Malaysia dan Philippines, menatap langit biru di atas sana.

"_Guys_?"

"Hm?"

"Kita butuh liburan,"

"Kau betul Nes, kalau rapat begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila,"

"Betul, betul, betul," balas Philippines menirukan salah satu tokoh animasi dari Negeri seberang.

"Ada ide?"

"Afrika! aku mau lihat macan tutul!" ujar Philippines ceria.

"Nggak!" usul si gadis berwajah manis itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah dua melayu bersaudara.

Philippines langsung cemberut tingkat dewa, membuat dua sahabatnya terkikik geli. Indonesia merangkul Philippines dan Malaysia dengan mantap, raut wajahnya langsung berubah seperti seorang makelar yang tengah mempengaruhi calon pembeli sebuah mobil BMW keluaran terbaru. Dengan suara penuh keraguan, Indonesia membisikkan sesuatu kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Uhm… bagaimana… ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke Belanda?" ujar Indonesia lirih.

"Nggaaaaakkk!" Malaysia dan Philippines berteriak kencang tepat di telinga Indonesia. Keduanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelahnya.

"Kalian mau bikin aku tuli, ya!" ujar Indonesia marah sambil menjitak dua sahabat nista miliknya itu. Philippines dan Malaysia tertawa semakin keras.

"Apa aku boleh ikut, _mate_?" si pemuda dengan _band-aid_ di hidung muncul tiba-tiba sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih, tersenyum lebar penuh harap.

"Eh?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**June, 1****st**** 2012 (Roma, Italy)**

'Surga' itulah yang pertama kali muncul di benak Australia, Malaysia, Philippines dan Indonesia ketika tiba di kota Roma. Kehangatan cahaya matahari, masakan khas Italiano yang lezat dan keramahan penduduk setempat sudah cukup menjawab semua keraguan.

"Vee, apa kalian menikmati tempatku?"

"Tempatmu sangat indah, Italy," balas trio maphilindo kompak.

"Dan _awesome, mate_!" sambung Australia _over-spirit._

"Setelah ini, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke _Colosseum, _kebetulan anggota G8 juga sedang berlibur di rumahku, kita akan berangkat bersama-sama nanti malam, bagaimana, vee?"

"Menarik," balas Indonesia yang langsung disetujui ketiga sahabatnya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Huuuwwaaaaa, Iggy! aku pulang aja ya!" rengek America yang sedang ditarik-tarik oleh England.

"_You git_, di sini nggak ada hantu, ayolah America, jangan membuatku malu!"

Keempat _nation _dari Asia Tenggara itu hanya _sweatdrop _melihat aksi tarik-menarik antara England dan America. Beberapa anggota G8 lainnya seperti Italy, Germany, Japan, France, Russia dan China mulai berdatangan. Ada juga Romano, Prussia dan Spain.

"Vee, kita kedatangan tamu dari jauh, vee!" ujar Italy.

Semua mata langsung menuju ke arah Aussie, Indonesia, Malaysia dan Philippines.

"Ka-kami diajak Italy ke tempat ini, maaf kalau kami mengganggu kalian semua," balas Indonesia gugup.

"Kami semua menyambut baik kedatangan kalian, Neshia-chan," sambut Japan ramah yang langsung diikuti beberapa anggukan dari para nation lainnya.

"Kalian semua adalah teman baik seorang **hero** sepertiku, ahahaha," ujar America yang langsung dijitak England dengan sadisnya.

"Dasar bodoh, _you bloody git_!" semua nation di tempat itu kembali _sweatdrop_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seluruh nation mulai memasuki Colosseum yang ternyata memiliki aura mistis yang cukup kuat. Udara di kota Roma juga semakin dingin. Romano naik ke atas mimbar dan memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada teman-temannya.

"Ada tiga lorong utama di Colosseum ini, kita akan memasuki lorong-lorong tersebut bersama-sama, kita bagi menjadi tiga kelompok, kalian bertiga, kemarilah!" Romano menunjuk trio maphilindo untuk naik ke atas mimbar.

"Di dalam stoples ini terdapat dua belas gulungan kertas yang berisi nama-nama kami, nah, sekarang, tugas kalian adalah memilih empat nation menjadi anggota kelompok kalian,"

"Tapi kenapa harus kami?"

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan kembali menyergap. Sejenak Romano memandang ke sekelilingnya lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah para nation dengan tajam.

"Karena… para arwah Gladiator takut wanita, jadi, jika setiap kelompok terdapat seorang wanita maka para arwah penasaran itu tidak akan mengganggu kalian, mengerti?"

Semua nation bergidik ngeri mendengarkan penjelasan Romano, terlebih lagi America yang sangat anti dengan hal-hal berbau 'dunia lain'.

"Iggy, ayo kita pulang!"

"Nggak akan ada hantu, _git_!" balas England yang harus menanggung malu karena berkali-kali menjadi pusat perhatian.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Beberapa menit kemudian, Indonesia, Malaysia dan Philippines masing-masing telah memiliki empat gulungan kertas. Sebelum mereka membuka gulungan tersebut, _inner-inner_ ketiga nation mulai bermunculan, kira-kira seperti inilah _inner_ mereka:

Indonesia : _**Semoga aja aku nggak satu kelompok sama America, Prussia terutama France!**_

Malaysia : _**Tuhan,**_ _**Jauhkanlah hambamu ini dari makhluk bernama France, hamba takut diapa-apain sama dia.**_

Philippines : _**Semoga saja aku bisa satu kelompok dengan 'dia'. **_batin Philippines sambil melemparkan pandangan ke arah salah satu pemuda kaukasoid di tempat itu. Wajah si gadis mendadak panas.

"Ayolah, _mate, _buka gulungan-gulungan itu!" teriak Aussie membuyarkan lamunan trio maphilindo.

"Ba-baiklah…,"

**Indonesia**

1 : Japan

2 : Germany

3 : Prussia_  
_

4 : Russia

**Malaysia**

1 : Italy

2 : FRANCE!

3 : Australia

4 : England

**Philippines**

1 : Romano

2 : China

3 : Spain

4 : America

Setelah pembagian masing-masing grup selesai dilakukan, mereka mulai memasuki lorong-lorong tersebut.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Indonesia dan Japan berjalan berdampingan, wajah Indonesia merah merekah, pria di sampingnya itu seperti memiliki aura yang menenangkan hati dan jiwa. Tak mengapa harus satu kelompok dengan orang 'asem' sedunia asal bisa terus bersama Japan. Kesempatan yang sangat jarang sekali, kan?

"Japan-san, saya senang sekali bisa satu kelompok dengan anda,"

"Benarkah? saya juga senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Neshi… ah… maksud saya Indonesia,"

"Tak perlu sungkan, Japan-san bisa memanggil saya dengan nama itu, kok!" balas Indonesia malu-malu.

Hening lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu, Japan kembali berbincang dengan Indonesia, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin segera diutarakan oleh sang Negara matahari terbit.

"Neshia, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan,"

"Apa itu, Japan-san?" balas Indonesia.

"A-apa Neshia masih berpacaran dengan Netherlands-san?"

Indonesia hampir saja tersandung mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat _absurd_ itu. Indonesia mendesah pelan, ditatapnya langit-langit lorong dengan pandangan kosong.

"Saya… saya dan Netherlands sudah lama berakhir, Japan-san," balas Indonesia lalu menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Dari nadanya, Japan bisa menangkap aura kesedihan yang terpancar dari diri Indonesia.

"Maaf, saya tidak sepantasnya bertanya hal-hal semacam itu, sekali lagi maafkan saya, Neshia,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Japan-san," balas Indonesia tersenyum ke arah Japan, membuat pria itu sedikit gugup.

Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati. Hanya takjub yang dirasakan kelima nation itu. Germany sendiri yang _notabene_ sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi Colosseum pun tak pernah merasa bosan, seakan-akan aura mistis salah satu warisan dunia tersebut tak pernah hilang terkikis waktu.

"Dorrr, Nesiaaaa!" teriak Prussia yang tiba-tiba memeluk Indonesia dari belakang, membuat sang Negeri Garuda secara refleks memukul telak wajah mulus Prussia.

"Prussiaaaaaa, jangan peluk-peluk!" teriak Indonesia sekencang-kencangnya.

Germany hanya ber-_facepalm_ dan Russia mulai ber '_kolkolkol_' ria.

"Ah, _bruder_," Germany mendesah pelan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Di seberang yang lain, Italy, England, France, Malaysia dan Australia mengamati dinding-dinding lorong dengan seksama. Terdapat banyak sekali patung-patung prajurit dan lukisan bersejarah yang tercetak _apik _di setiap sudutnya. England beberapa kali menyibukkan diri memotret-motret tempat itu.

"Wah, ini keren!" Australia mengambil sebilah pedang dari salah satu patung prajurit dan mengayun-ayunkannya ke udara, memperlakukan benda tersebut layaknya pedang mainan.

"Kembalikan pedang itu ke tempat semula, _git_, bahaya!" teriak England marah yang jika diibaratkan seperti emak-emak yang sedang memergoki anaknya bermain petasan. Australia menjulurkan lidah ke arah England sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Nggak mau, weeeeekkk!"

"Australia!" England menjitak keras kepala Aussie, membuat ketiga nation yang lain terperangah. _Poor you_, Aussie!

"Sudahlah _Angleterre_, dia hanyalah seorang bocah, biarkan saja," ujar si bapak eh- _(maksud saya)_ France sambil berkedip mesum ke arah England.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Frog!_" ujar England sambil menarik kerah France.

"Jaga mulutmu, alis tebal!" France balik menarik kerah England.

"Kau menantangku, kodok mesum!"

"_Tea sucker!_"

"_Wine bastard!_"

"_Shut up, you idiot!_"

"_FUCK, You bloody fucking moron!_"

Australia dan Malaysia hanya melongo menyaksikan _**smackdown live**_ a la England-France.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, vee!"

Italy langsung menarik lengan Aussie dan Malaysia agar menjauhi arena gulat dadakan yang sengaja diciptakan France dan England, takut jika hal tersebut dapat menimbulkan trauma berkepanjangan bagi jiwa-jiwa _innocent_ seperti mereka berdua. Mereka berlima terus berjalan menyusuri sepanjang lorong meskipun kata-kata vulgar lebih sering terdengar dari mulut England dan France.

'_England tidak pernah berubah, ya?'_ batin si gadis Asia tenggara tersenyum ke arah mantan _motherland_-nya itu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

China sebagai nation yang paling tua memimpin anggota Philippines. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Philippines berdampingan dengan America sedangkan Romano berdampingan dengan Spain. Karena bosan, Spain mulai menggoda Romano.

"Romano, di sini dingin sekali,"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku," balas Romano ketus.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu agar aku merasa lebih baik?" ujar Spain menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam, tomato bastardo!" Spain hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Romano, wajah pemuda Italia Selatan itu bahkan telah berubah warna menjadi merah, semerah tomatnya.

"Awww, Romano, kau manis sekali," balas Spain yang langsung memeluk Romano

"Bastardo!" Romano terus meronta, wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah sempurna.

Gadis bermata dark-brown itu sekilas menengok ke belakang, menatap benci pemandangan di belakangnya. America mulai menyadari perubahan raut wajah si Negara kepulauan di sampingnya itu, wajahnya tertunduk, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, menyembunyikan lelehan air matanya yang tak mampu ditahan lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya America tahu apa yang menyebabkan Philippines bersedih, America mencoba merangkul Philippines, mencoba memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Sadar diperhatikan America, Philippines menyeka sisa-sisa butiran bening di pelupuk matanya dengan cepat.

"_Dear?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, America,"

Sudah hampir setengah jalan mereka menyusuri lorong. Demi mencairkan suasana, China berinisiatif mengajak teman-temannya berfoto bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama, aru?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memotret?" tanya Romano.

"Kita _hom-pim-pa_, aru, yang kalah mendapat giliran memotret, aru," usul China.

Setelah diadakan _hom-pim-pa _ternyata China yang mendapat tugas menjadi fotografer.

"China, ambil gambar hero yang keren ini, ahahahaha," ujar America bangga yang sudah berpose di depan sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah.

'klik'

'klik'

'klik'

Philippines duduk di sebuah kursi tua, memperhatikan China yang sibuk mengambil gambar America. Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Spain dan Romano yang lagi-lagi mengumbar kemesraan tanpa rasa malu, entah kenapa air mata Philippines jatuh begitu mudah jika melihat kemesraan mereka. Diam-diam Philippines meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berempat. Namun, aksi 'melarikan diri' yang dilakukan si Negara pemilik Luzon-Mindanao itu segera diketahui America.

"Phily!" teriak America dari kejauhan.

Philippines berlari semakin cepat ketika sadar America mulai mengejarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, aru!" ujar China yang juga ikut mengejar Philippines bersama America, Spain dan Romano.

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Philippines dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba kaki Philippines tersandung, gadis itu jatuh terjerembab. Keempat nation di belakang Philippines langsung menghampirinya bermaksud menolong. Philippines menutupi wajahnya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, entah karena kesakitan, marah ataupun malu, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua saja?" ujar America dingin.

"Tapi kena-"

"Apa kau tidak dengar, Spain, tinggalkan kami!" teriak America penuh kemarahan.

Spain menatap sengit America, dirinya tersinggung. Dari belakang, Romano mencoba menarik Spain menjauhi America dan Philippines agar tidak terjadi keributan yang lebih besar.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Spain!" ajak Romano.

Setelah yakin Spain, Romano dan China pergi, America kembali memfokuskan diri ke arah Philippines. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, America membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mata coklat tua Philippines bertemu pandang dengan mata biru laut milik America.

"Jangan menangis, _hero_ tidak suka," ujar America sambil menyeka air mata Philippines.

America mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dan menggunakan benda itu untuk membalut lutut Philippines yang terluka.

"Kau harus belajar melupakan dia, Phily, aku tidak ingin dia menyakiti hatimu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Philippines sambil membuang muka.

"Lihat mataku dan katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja," Philippines menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup menatap mata biru laut America.

"Aku tidak…"

"Berhentilah menjadi orang menyedihkan, Phily!" ujar America sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu kembali memeluk Philippines dengan erat.

Air mata Philippines kembali tumpah, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mendekap tubuh America semakin erat. Philippines menyesal terus-menerus menyiksa diri mengharapkan cinta semu dari orang yang telah dimiliki orang lain. Selama ini cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hanya America yang selalu menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Ada **hero** di sini!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**~ THE END ~**

**Thankyou very much have read my fic, minna-san!**

**RnR very pleased and welcome ^_^**


End file.
